MORIUCHI TAKAHIRO @ WINK-UP JUNE 2002: TRUTH AND FALSITY
Credits for translation to Dessy. Credit for magazine scans to @Js_SCAN on twitter. Interview '' There’s a lot of things that readers haven’t heard yet about Moriuchi who’s just joined Johnny’s this year… today let’s make him to show it off.'' It seems that fans think of me as a calm, mature person, but that’s a big misunderstanding *laughs*. Most of my friends say that I’m a lively person. Mmm, maybe that’s just exactly like me *laughs*. But it’s not that I’m always high-spirited, the tension up and down is probably quite extreme. Eh, when I was down? I would feel like an empty shell *laughs* I think anyone who sees me in such state could tell, “Ah, something has been missing from this guy” *laughs*. But that empty feeling never lasts more than 10 minutes. What usually makes me feel down is bad test score. Not because I’m afraid of being scolded by my parents or teachers, I just can’t forgive myself. I want to properly study. That’s why, when I study on my own but not getting the expected result, I would immediately feel depressed. Subject I’m not good at is maths. On the contrary, I love Japanese language. The results of this subject are quite good. Books can be tiresome so I don’t read them much, but “Forest Gump” is interesting. When I get excited, it’s like no one can stop me. Though I should keep quiet during the class, I would keep chatting with a friend named Y. That boy, another one and I make a group of friends at school. We always go to school in the morning together as well as going back home. Even among this group of three, I am probably the most high-spirited person. Therefore, eventhough there’s quite a lot of tension up and down, there’s very little time where I feel down. That’s what I am *laugh*. But at workplace or where there’s a lot of grown-ups, I can’t let the 100% of myself out. I’m not shy at all, I’m just a person who needs quite a lot of time to get used to something. To make me able to be myself at Wink-up (photo shoot) location…please wait for 2 more years *laughs*. I’m sure that 2 years later I should have learned something, “Ah, so it’s about this stuff!” *laughs*. Lately I’ve finally been able to be myself in front of Juniors I get along well with. Juniors that’s close to me are Nakamaru and Fujigaya! Fujigaya is really interesting. The other day, I went to amusement park with my schoolmates, and Fujigaya came along. You know what, there’s a part of him that’s similar to me. He didn’t go crazy all the time, and looked so calm. But later he’s gradually got in the swing, even my friend was stunned and could tell that he’s such an interesting guy*laughs* I also get along quite well with Toshin. Since we had interview at the same studio today, we promised to meet and coming here together. He’s awesome, Toshin-kun. So many people called out his name, what a very popular person he is! Despite being such a great guy, he’d just normally blend in the crowd of people gathering for freely-distributed tea in the street *laughs* Ah, but two days after I made my appearance on “Music Station”, people also greeted me for once, “Are you Mori-kun?” I was soo surprised. I didn’t know how I should respond and felt embarrassed. And it’s still the same. Whenever fans call out my name, I still don’t know what to do and I’d just freeze. That’s why if you happen to notice me somewhere, please just leave me alone *laughs* Sooner or later, I will certainly be better at it…look, I’m a person who’s slow at getting used to anything *laughs* External Link #http://dnooriani.wordpress.com/2014/02/03/moriuchi-takahiro-wink-up-june-2002-truth-and-falsity/ #Magazine Scans by @Js_SCAN on twitter Category:Interview Category:Taka